Total Drama: Return to Awesome
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: 42 contestants compete for 20 thousand dollars! Who will win? Who will lose? Will Carl annoy Chris with the use of his jetpack? Will Aaron find love? Will Briar also find love? Find out, right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Return to Awesome!" On hold
1. Episode 1: Meet the New Players

**It's Total Drama, return to Awesome! 40 contestants will battle it out for 20 thousand dollars! **

**There will be 20 returning (from all my Total Drama Stories) and 20 new ones; (created by me.) Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, here is the list of those returning...**

**1. Giselle**

**2. Vinny**

**3. Paige**

**4. Dax**

**5. Jennifer**

**6. Josiah**

**7. Alexis **

**8. Ace**

**9. Ashlynn**

**10. Tobias**

**11. Abbey**

**12. Austin**

**13. Caterina**

**14. Antonio**

**15. Briar**

**16. Frank**

**17. Harper**

**18. Micah**

**19. Allison**

**20. James**

* * *

><p><strong>Just so that there won't be any confusion, the Alexis I selected is from Total Drama Badgers VS Snakes.<strong>

**So, let's get onto the new OC's, which I worked really hard on.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)<strong>

**2. Jessica (The Manipulative Devil)**

**3. Emily (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)**

**4. Alex (The Male Flirt)**

**5. Kevin (The Liked Gamer)**

**6. Aaron (The Australian)**

**7. Madison Rose (The Female Flirt)**

**8. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)**

**9. Alexandra (The American)**

**10. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**11. Carlos (The Punk)**

**12. Andrew (The Skateboarder)**

**13. Kate (The Animal Lover)**

**14. Alice (The Japanese)**

**15. John (The Canadian)**

**16. Tony (The Teen Actor)**

**17. Dan (The Tap Dancer)**

**18. Ashley (The Pianist)**

**19. Gabriella (The Guitarist)**

**20. Maya (The Violinist)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm ready to get started!<strong>

**Spoilers: Reveals winner of Total Drama Awesome. Just ignore it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: The New Arrivals.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris stood on the dock. "Hello everybody! 20 returning contestants will battle it out against 20 newbies for 20 thousand dollars!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up.<p>

The sound of a plane is heard.

"Our contestants will jump from this plane, and swim to the dock,"Chris said, smiling.

"So, let us meet our returning contestants!"

"Giselle!"

Giselle jumped off.

"Wahoo!" she cheered.

"Vinny!"

"Don't worry, babe, I'm coming!" Vinny cried out.

"Paige!"

"Look out below!" Paige cried out.

"Dax!"

"Yes!" Dax cheered.

"Jennifer!"

"All right!"

"Josiah!"

"I'm coming, babe, don't worry!" Josiah said.

"Alexis!"

"Yes! I'm back!" Alexis cheered.

"Ace!"

"Let's do this!" Ace shouted, excitedly.

"Ashlynn!"

The Graceful Ballerina smiled happily.

"This time, I shall win!" she cheered.

"Her punk boyfriend, Tobias!"

"Let's hope that I can win again!" he shouted happily.

"Abbey!"

"Ye-haw! I'm back again!" the cowgirl said.

"Austin!"

"Abbey, I'm back!" the cowboy says.

"Caterina!"

"Ciao, everyone!" the Italian girl said.

"Her Italian boyfriend, Antonio!"

"Ciao, everyone, nice to see you again," Antonio said, as he fell from the sky.

"Briar! Frank!" Chris said, smiling.

""Nice to see you Frank," Briar said as she fell.

"Yeah, you too," the rich boy said.

"You don't mind getting wet?" Briar asked.

"No, it's fine," Frank said.

"James! Micah, Allison!" Chris said.

"Yes!" both Micah and Allison cheered.

"Back again," James muttered to himself, a small evil grin on his face.

"And, our final returning contestant is Harper!"

"No! I don't want to get wet!" Harper screamed.

"Okay, now, onto the newbies! Carl!" Chris said.

The Secret Agent dove down. He was 17 years old, and had brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a black and white spy suit. A jetpack was activated. He caught Harper in his hands, and slowly let her down to the dock, where the other contestants were waiting. They had already dried off.

"Emily!"

The Aquatic Animal Trainer dove in perfectly. She wore a pink and black wetsuit, and had aquamarine eyes and brown hair, tied up into a ponytail.

"Alex!"

The 16 year old male flirt dove in. He had the perfect dimples, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue pants and brown sandals.

"Sienna!"

The Sweet Angel dove in. She had blue eyes, and light brown hair tied into two pigtails. She wore a white shirt, a pink layered skirt, and pink high tops.

"Jessica!"

"Oh, great! My annoying stepsister is here!" Jessica groaned. She wore a black rainbow T-shirt, with a green skirt with chains, and green high lace up boots. The Manipulative Devil then dove in, after a kick in the but from Chef.

"Rude much?" Jessica shouted from the water.

"Kevin, Aaron, Madison, Alexandra, Carlos, Andrew, Kate, Alice, John, Tony, Dan, Ashley, Gabriella and Maya!" Chris said.

The contestants he just said dove in.

Kevin had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a gamer's outfit.

Madison had light blonde hair and light blue eyes. The shirt she wore was white, and in pink letters, it said 'I Look So Good With Your Boyfriend', and skinny jeans. She wore blue high tops.

Aaron wore an Australian outfit, with a cowboy hat on his black hair. His blue eyes shined brightly.

Alexandra wore a traditional American outfit. Her red hair was in a ponytail.

Carlos wore a punk outfit. His black hair and black eyes glared at his competition.

Andrew wore a skateboarder's outfit. His orange hair was short and cool, while his green eyes sparkled.

Kate had smooth black hair and green eyes. She wore a pale pink dress, and yellow flats, with pink butterflies on them.

John wore a Canadian outfit. His light green eyes shone brightly with his blonde hair.

Dan wore a tap dancing outfit. His black hair with a red highlight stood out perfectly with his green eyes.

Ashley wore a pianist's outfit. The top of her curly red hair was hidden from a black and pink hat. Her blue eyes sparkled.

Tony wore a suit. His black hair went well with his green eyes.

Gabriella's purple eyes sparkled with her black hair, which had purple highlights in it. She wore a guitarist's outfit. She had a red and gold guitar that was slung over her shoulder.

Finally, Maya dove in. Her black hair was in a ponytail. It was held back with a pink hairband. She wore a violinist's outfit.

The 39 contestants got onto the dock.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a mocking jay.

"Where is it coming from?" Ashlynn questioned.

"It is coming from our final contestant. Meet our Hunger Games Fan, Katherine!" Chris announced.

Katherine dove into the water. When she came up, she was still whistling the mocking jay from the Hunger Games. Then, as soon as she stepped onto the dock, she stopped.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you," she said.

Her brown hair was in a waterfall braid. She wore a green shirt, with white laces that stretch when she shoots with her bow and arrow, and a long green skirt, with brown sandals. She carried her bow on her left shoulder, and in a small pouch on her left side had arrows in it.

"Now that all of our contestants have arrived, there will be no elimination tonight, and you get to meet each other!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony sighed.<p>

"Hello," a voice called out.

Tony spun around, and saw four people.

"Oh, hi, Giselle, Paige, Paul and George, right?" Tony said.

The four nodded.

"So, why did you join Total Drama?" Giselle asked.

"Oh, to get away from the fans," Tony replied. "What about you?"

"The same," Paige replied.

Tony was confused.

"Huh? But, you're not movie stars like me," he said.

"No, but, we are famous pop stars," George said.

"Oh, I see," Tony replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip!<strong>

* * *

><p>The campers roasted their marshmallows, and then went to sleep. For that night only, the girls went to sleep in the right cabin, while the boys took the left.<p>

* * *

><p>"We've met our 40 competitors. Who will come out on top? Find out, on the next episode of Total! Drama! Return to Awesome!" Chris announced, as the camera faded to black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew. That took long. Well, I have a bit of an assignment for all my readers (including the guests)<strong>

**1. Read Chapter Two of Total Drama Generation. Tell me in the reviews in that story on how you liked it.**

**2. Tell me which camper you like (from the new contestants ONLY!) Here is a list of them, in case you forgot. **

**1. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)**

**2. Jessica (The Manipulative Devil)**

**3. Emily (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)**

**4. Alex (The Male Flirt)**

**5. Kevin (The Liked Gamer)**

**6. Aaron (The Australian)**

**7. Madison Rose (The Female Flirt)**

**8. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)**

**9. Alexandra (The American)**

**10. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**11. Carlos (The Punk)**

**12. Andrew (The Skateboarder)**

**13. Kate (The Animal Lover)**

**14. Alice (The Japanese)**

**15. John (The Canadian)**

**16. Tony (The Teen Actor)**

**17. Dan (The Tap Dancer)**

**18. Ashley (The Pianist)**

**19. Gabriella (The Guitarist)**

**20. Maya (The Violinist)**

**When you tell me which one you like, you need to give a brief description why. Guests, tell me through review and those with accounts, you can choose if you want to send it in through PM or Review. It's up to you.**

**3. Finally, read, review, follow and favorite this story, as well as me as an author. **

**I need at least 2 reviews in order to continue.**


	2. Episode 2: The Guessing Game

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Total Drama, just my OC's**

**The members of the 2 teams... Eliminated players at bottom of chapter.**

**Team Fantastic Flamingoes: Giselle, Vinny, Paige, Dax, Jennifer, Josiah, Alexis, Ace, Ashlynn, Tobias, Abbey, Austin, Caterina, Antonio, Briar, Frank, Harper, Micah, Allison, Raven, George and James.**

**Team Cheerful Cheetahs: Sienna, Jessica, Emily, Alex, Kevin, Aaron, Madison Rose, Katherine, Alexandra, Carl, Carlos, Andrew, Kate, Alice, John, Tony, Dan, Ashley, Gabriella, Andy, Paul and Maya.**

**1. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)**

**2. Jessica (The Manipulative Devil)**

**3. Emily (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)**

**4. Alex (The Male Flirt)**

**5. Kevin (The Liked Gamer)**

**6. Aaron (The Australian)**

**7. Madison Rose (The Female Flirt)**

**8. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)**

**9. Alexandra (The American)**

**10. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**11. Carlos (The Punk)**

**12. Andrew (The Skateboarder)**

**13. Kate (The Animal Lover)**

**14. Alice (The Japanese)**

**15. John (The Canadian)**

**16. Tony (The Teen Actor)**

**17. Dan (The Tap Dancer)**

**18. Ashley (The Pianist)**

**19. Gabriella (The Guitarist)**

**20. Maya (The Violinist)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Last time on Total Drama: Return to The Island, our campers arrived and were able to get to know the new campers. It was a good day overall. 40 remain. What challenge will I have in store for them? Find out on this episode of Total! Drama! Return to Awesome!" Chris announced.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme Song Plays<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: The Guessing Game<strong>

"Okay, so, today, I will be dividing you into your teams. The Returnees, you're Team One, and the Newbies, you're Team Two," Chris said.

"Team One, your team name is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Fantastic Flamingos!" Chris announced. A pink logo that showed a flamingo on it was shown on top of the 20.

"And Team 2, your Team name is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Cheerful Cheetahs!" Chris announced. A gold and yellow logo with a cheetah on it was shown above the other 20.

"Okay, so, today's challenge is to guess the opposite's team's stereotype!" Chris announced. "You will also be getting four new teammates! Here's Andy, Paul, George and Raven!"

Andy and Raven arrived. "So, Andy and Paul, the team you'll go on is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Cheerful Cheetahs! So, Raven and George, that means you'll be on The Fantastic Flamingos!" Chris said.

"Okay, challenge starts now!" Chris announced.

"Okay, so I think Katherine is A Hunger Games Fan, because of the way she whistled," Ashlynn said to her team.

A ding was heard.

"One point for The Fantastic Flamingos!" Chris said.

"Okay, I think Briar is The Intelligent Sweetheart," Ashley said.

Another ding was heard.

"One point for The Cheerful Cheetahs!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip...<strong>

"Okay, I think Aaron is The Australian, because of his accent," Raven said.

"Correct! So far, The Fantastic Flamingos have 20 points, and The Cheerful Cheetahs also have 20 points. This last one will determine the tiebreaker. There is one person on each team that hasn't been guessed so far," Chris said.

"We haven't guessed Emily, right?" Caterina asked her team.

"That's right, we haven't..." Tobias said, trailing off on his thoughts.

"We haven't guessed Frank yet... is he a nice boy?" Jessica asked, clearly not caring about the challenge.

Bzzt! "Wrong!" Chris announced.

Team Cheerful Cheetahs groaned.

"This is your fault, Sienna!" Jessica snapped at her stepsister.

"What, what did I do?"

"I swear, you will be going home tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Paul: "I really don't like how Jessica is treating her stepsister, Sienna. I should cheer her up."**

***static***

**Sienna *she is crying.*: "Why does Jessica hate me? She always hates me!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Oh! Emily must be an Aquatic Animal Trainer!" Jennifer exclaimed.<p>

Ding! "Correct! The Fantastic Flamingos win!" Chris announced.

"YEAH!" they cheered.

"Cheerful Cheetahs, I shall see you at elimination," Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Votes<strong>

**Sienna: Jessica**

**Jessica: Sienna**

**Emily: Jessica**

**Alex: Jessica**

**Kevin: Jessica**

**Aaron: Jessica**

**Madison Rose: Sienna**

**Katherine: Jessica**

**Alexandra: Jessica**

**Carl: Jessica**

**Carlos: Sienna**

**Andrew: Jessica**

**Kate: Jessica**

**Alice: Sienna**

**John: Jessica**

**Tony: Jessica**

**Dan: Jessica**

**Ashley: Jessica**

**Gabriella: Sienna**

**Maya: Siena**

**Andy: Jessica**

**Paul: Jessica**

**End Elimination Confessional**

* * *

><p>Everyone but Sienna and Jessica received a marshmallow.<p>

"Ladies, this is the final marshmallow of the night. And it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sienna!" Chris announced. Sienna cheered as she received the final marshmallow.

"UGH, WHATEVER! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PATHETIC LOSERS ANYWAY! ESPECIALLY YOU, SIENNA!" Jessica shouted.

This got Sienna enraged. She slowly stood up, before she too, started shouting.

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP! I FEEL LIKE I'M RELATED TO THE DEVIL! GET OUT! OUT! IF YOU EVER DISTRUB ME AGAIN, YOU WILL GET IT! I MEAN IT!" Sienna roared.

Jessica was shocked. She just stood there, frozen, unable to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Emily: "Way to go, Sienna!"**

***static***

**Alex: "I'm actually surprised. I guess Jessica got what she deserved."**

***static***

**Kevin: "Hooray for Sienna!"**

***static***

**Aaron: "That Shelia was able to defend herself against her stepsister. I compliment her for that."**

***static***

**Madison Rose: "You know, I'm actually happy."**

***static***

**Katherine: "Yay for Sienna!"**

***static***

**Alexandra: "Jessica, you deserved it!"**

***static***

**Carl: "I've gotta agree with Alexandra."**

***static***

**Carlos: "Pff, whatever."**

***static***

**Andrew: "Good for Sienna, standing up to her stepsister."**

***static***

**Kate: "I'm really happy Jessica is going home. She is a total bitch."**

***static***

**Alice: "I compliment Sienna for standing up to her wicked stepsister."**

***static***

**Tony: "Wow, as a teen actor, I wasn't expecting that."**

***static***

**Dan: "Yes! Great job Sienna!"**

***static***

**Ashley: "It's a shame Jessica is going home. But, she deserved it."**

***static***

**Gabriella: "Awesome job, Sienna!"**

***static***

**Maya: "So long, Jessica." *she salutes.***

***static***

**Andy: "Bye-bye, Jessica!"**

***static***

**Paul: "Sienna is so cute! Wait... Oh shoot! I just said that out loud!" *slaps forehead.* "I'm an idiot."**

**Sienna: "Okay, I just heard what Paul said. He likes me? Well, I like him too."**

***static***

**Jessica: "FUCKING BITCHES! THEY ARE SO FUCKING HORIBLE!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Okay, campers, the elimination device for this season is something we used back in Season 4, the newly improved and updated Hurl of Shame!" Chris announced.<p>

Jessica got in, and crossed her arms. She was furious.

"Any last words, Jessica?" Chris asked.

"Oh yes I do! Tell Sienna that she is a-" but, she was cut off, as she was hurled off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her shrill scream was heard as she flew across the sky.

Chris chuckles.

"Well, that was good. Cheetahs, get to bed."

The Cheetahs left.

"41 remain. Who will be the next to take the newly improved Hurl of Shame? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! Return to Awesome!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Sienna: 6**

_**Jessica: 16**_

_**Eliminated: Jessica.**_


	3. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


End file.
